


Almost A Pet

by flickawhip



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Scorpina is given love.RP Fic.





	Almost A Pet

Rita had smiled as Scorpina came to her, holding a hand out to her girl. 

"Come here..."

Scorpina smiled and took hold of her Empress and mistress's extended hand. Rita had smiled, pulling the girl down into her lap, stroking her hair gently. Scorpina murred softly.

"You like that precious?"

"Yes my Empress."

"Call me Rita."

"Yes Rita."

"Think maybe you can handle a little TLC?"

"I can try."

"Tell me if you need to stop, alright?"

"I can certainly try..."

"Try? Sweetheart, if you don't like it I need to know..."

"I promise I'll tell you if it gets too much."

"Good girl."

Rita murred, kissing her softly. Scorpina purred and kissed back. 

"My good girl."

Rita murred. 

"Strip for me?"

Scorpina stood up and began to do a striptease for Rita. Rita smiled and watched happily. Scorpina was soon naked. 

"Such a beautiful girl."

Scorpina curtsied. 

"Would you care to undress me, sweet girl?"

"It would be an honor."

"Then please do."

Scorpina began to slowly undress Rita. Rita smiled and let her. Scorpina gasped softly as Rita's clothes fell away. 

"Enjoying the view?"

"Oh...Yes Empress."

"Continue."

"How would you wish me to do that Empress?"

"Do you truly not know?"

Scorpina nodded. 

"Come here."

Rita purred, moving to the bed. Scorpina obediently came over. 

"Settle."

Scorpina again obeyed. Rita smiled, moving to position herself over Scorpina. 

"Close your eyes."

Scorpina once more did as she was asked and closed her eyes. Rita purred. 

"Good girl."

Her voice was soft even as she moved to position herself properly, guiding the girl into place, her touch light. 

"Feel that, little one?"

Scorpina gasped softly and could only nod. 

"More?"

"Yes please My empress."

Rita smiled and soon picked up a pace. Scorpina was soon mewling. Rita upped her pace. Scorpina was soon sweating and panting. Rita upped her pace. 

"Come for me."

Scorpina's body shook violently and she came apart, screaming as she did so.


End file.
